1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bearing lubricating devices and particularly to a device for providing a controlled or metered lubricant flow to a bearing. More particularly, this device relates to a device of the type described wherein the lubricant is applied to the bearing only when the bearing is operating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In aerospace applications where low power and long bearing life is mandatory, particular bearing lubrication problems are presented. The flow of lubricant to the bearing must be metered or controlled for extending the life of the bearing without substantially affecting its torque. Thermal conditions must be compensated for in that lubricant flow diminishes at low temperatures and increases at high temperatures. Prior art devices for accomplishing these purposes include various types of lubricant transfer means. However, these devices have resulted in an increase in power due to the wiping action resulting therefrom and the viscous shear caused by an excess of lubricant applied to the bearing.